Frisky-bits potter
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Harry potter... The boy who lived to humans but... The teen who raised a child to the underground. A title he would never need compared to a title he deserved... Lesson one. Don't hurt his kid in any way...
1. Daddy harry and sad Frisky-bits

**AN: New story! Now review on my stories… Or else I'll… Um… I'll review on my own stories cause I'm lonely…**

Harry watched as Sans drank his ketchup. "You done yet? I'm worried about Frisk… They're with Papyrus right?" He asked.

" **Yeah, the date thing right?** "

"Yeah… That's why I'm worried, Frisk has a huge crush on him, but… Papyrus probably just cares about them like a friend." He explained heading to the house.

" **Yeah… That's true I guess.** " Sans nodded.

Harry entered the house and noticed Frisk on the sofa upset. "Frisk? You ok?" He asked them walking over. They nodded crying. "Papyrus reject you by accident?" Another nod. "It's ok Frisk…" He said hugging them. "Papyrus just doesn't know how you felt, he just made an assumption and it turned out to be right…" He explained. Frisk hugged him crying even more. "Frisk please calm down… I know how you feel about Papyrus but… You're still a little kid not even ten yet, you've got a lot of time to find someone." He told them stroking their hair. "Got that?" Nod. "Good… Now how did the date go? Was it interesting or really boring?" He asked with a grin. Frisk, to their own surprise, didn't cry or get upset but instead grinned back.

"It was fun… Papyrus was reading out of a book so he'd know what to do." They said with a giggle.

"Really? Well that's funny… Anything else happen?"

"Um… No…" They said after thinking.

"If you're sure… Huh?" He noticed that Frisk wasn't wearing the faded ribbon anymore, instead wearing a non-faded one. "What's with the ribbon?" He asked.

"Before the date… I asked the monsters if there was a way to make the ribbon more colourful, one of them took it from me and made it colourful! It's still the same ribbon 'cause it's all tattered on this end see?" They held out the tattered end for him to see.

"Cool. So now what Frisky-bits?" He asked them.

"Um…" They stopped to think.

"I can wait as long as you need…" Harry said as he remembered what caused all this.

 **Flashback**

Sans carried a small human child to Asgore, he had a second SOUL fragment inside him, using It and the other SOUL's they would be able to make a device to break the barrier…

Harry walked through the underground happily. He was in the ruins while Sans spoke with Toriel. He headed towards a small room in the ruins. "Huh? A little kid?" The 14 year old muttered confused. Picking them up he carried them to Sans. "Sans? We have a problem!" He shouted as he brought the child to the two.

" **A kid? Huh… It looks like they're attached to you Harry… I think it'd be good if you look after them, since they don't want to let go…** " Sans said as Harry saw the child holding onto his shirt.

"Oh! Well…" He blinked as he sat down. "What's your name?"

"F-Frisk…" They whispered scared.

"Hi F-Frisk! I'm Harry!" They grinned as he introduced himself.

 **Present**

"Harry?" Frisk asked him scared.

"Huh? Sorry, I was having a flashback." He told them.

"Ok! I was just wondering if we could go visit Miss Muffet?" They asked.

"Frisk… She gets mad if you don't buy anything, and it's all so expensive!"

"But… I've been saving up just so I could buy something for her…" Frisk told him.

"Really? Show me your wallet then…" He said looking through it. "Oh, you do have enough money. Fine… We'll go visit Muffet Frisk." He agreed as they headed to Hotland and to Muffet's bake sale.

"Hi Muffet!" Frisk said happily.

"Hello Frisk dearie! Are you here to buy anything or too say hi?" Muffet asked.

"Both! I saved up my money to buy something!" They told her happily.

"Thank you Dearie!" She said happily.

Harry carried Frisk back to the house tired. They'd been in Hotland for an hour, then gone to see Napstablook, who they'd met while playing in the ruins, and then Harry convinced them to go home. He was so tired…

" **Hey Harry. Rough day?** "

"No… Frisk just wanted to go visit people is all. One of them were in Hotland you see." He explained tucking Frisk into the bed and sitting in his chair. "Frisk fell asleep on the way home as well. Night Sans."

" **Night Harry.** "

Quietly a tiny flower looked around a garden scared. "Hello?! Mom? Dad? SOMEBODY?!" It shouted crying...

Frisk's dreams were memories of what had happened in the date and around it. They left Papyrus' room upset and ran into their room, hiding under the bed crying until they hid in the closet instead… "Frisk?" They heard Harry call out, so they hid under the bed again still crying…

Sans tossed in his bed as he dreamt of Frisk and Harry killing everyone they met, Toriel, Papyrus, him… And finally each other! He woke up gasping in fear. Harry may not be his family but Frisk was basically Harry's kid… And Sans would give his life to protect both of them…

Papyrus lay in his bed sadly. He knew he'd upset Frisk… But he was a teenager and Frisk was 8… He felt terrible for even accepting a date in the first place. He'd hoped that rejecting them in the way he had done so would help them both but it didn't… Getting up he entered Frisk and Harry's room, carefully going to Harry. He shook his shoulder silently.

"Huh? Papryus?" He asked getting up and heading to the living room. "This better be important."

"IT'S… ABOUT FRISK. I FEEL TERRIBLE FOR REJECTING FRISK BUT… THE AGE DIFFERENCE, AND I THOUGHT REJECTING THEM HOW I DID WOULD HELP BUT IT DIDN'T AND…" He whispered embarrassed.

"Right… Just… Look I'm not an expert but you could start by apologizing to Frisk in the morning, and spending time around them. Not a huge amount but not a small amount by any means." He suggested with a yawn. "Ok?"

"THANK YOU HARRY…" He whispered with a nod heading to his room to sleep.

Harry watched with tired eyes before heading back to his room to sleep in the most comfy chair that ever existed…


	2. Grillbz get's grilled

**AN: Hey guys. I got a review from a guest who said that they would delay saying they liked it or not until I made some more. That is a very smart tactic! I'm impressed!**

Harry woke up and checked on Frisk with a smile. He headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast for himself and Frisky-bits. "GOOD MORNING HARRY." Papyrus greeted him with a yawn.

"Morning Papyrus, remember last night?" He asked.

"YES… BUT I CAN'T JUST…" He sighed as he made spaghetti.

"I know, just try to make it up to them…"

"I WILL HARRY"

"Good." Harry walked upstairs holding breakfast for himself and Frisk. "Frisk?" He asked noticing the bed was empty. "Frisk… You ok?" He asked worried, putting the breakfast down on the desk.

"BOO!" Frisk shouted from the top of the cupboard.

"Frisk get down from there!" He shouted worried.

"Ok!" They agreed jumping into his arms.

"Whoa! Frisk why did you climb up there?" He asked them worried.

"Sorry… I wanted to play." Frisk told him leaning against his chest and cuddling him.

"Frisk… You worried me so much." He told them sitting on the bed.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine… I made breakfast earlier by the way." He said getting the breakfast from the desk.

"Thanks Dad… I didn't mean to upset you…" They told him.

"Dad huh? You're really upset aren't you?" He mentioned letting them eat breakfast.

"Yeah… I didn't mean to scare you…" They told him in between bites.

"It's… It's fine. I'm gonna go get sans up, better be dressed when I get back…" He teased Frisk who giggled in their bright pink pyjamas.

"Ok dad!"

"Sans? You awake yet?" He asked entering the room.

" **No. I'm sleeping.** " Sans told him rolling over.

"Oh! I guess you don't want hot sauce on your breakfast then." He muttered before Sans shot past him screaming.

" **My hot sauce!** " He screamed as he ran downstairs.

Harry headed back to his room. "Frisk? You dressed yet?" He called through the door.

"Uh huh!" They said from behind him.

"Whoa! Heh… Good job there." He said checking Frisk. "But you ah… You put the sweater on wrong." He told them helping them fix it.

"Thanks!"

"No problem Frisk. You know… It's almost your birthday right?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Frisk said happily. "Why?"

"Well… You'll be nine… And that means you're closer to being a teenager than ever before… So I have to protect you…" He started gasping at the end.

"Is this because of what Grillbz' friend said once?"

"Yes Frisk. Yes it is." He agreed angrily.

"Okay. Can we get back to talking about my birthday now?" They asked him.

"Sure. Anyway… Would you rather have a party in the ruins, here in Snowdin or new home? Well… If we can even manage it that is."

"Toriel! She's always so lonely looking…" Frisk said instantly.

"Alright. I'll try and remember it on your birthday." He said with a smile. "C'mon, let's go to Grillby's and see if Sans is there already."

"Ok dad!" Frisk nodded happily.

"Suck up…"

Harry entered Grillby's bar with Frisk. "Hey Grillby." He nodded with a smile

" _ **Hello Harry.**_ " Grillby crackled with his flaming speech.

" **Hey kid…** " Sans mumbled from his place on the bar. Yes, that said on the bar. He is lying where you put drinks and food.

"Sans what are you doing?" He asked confused.

" _ **He got drunk on ketchup and hot sauce, then he ended up lying on the bar… Please take him home. I can't take it anymore today.**_ " Grillby begged them both.

"Yeah I got this Grillby. Sans… You realize I could let frisk get rid of the hot sauce right?"

" **My hot sauce!** "

"See? It works everytime."

"Thanks for involving me dad!"

"No problem Frisky-bits…" He grinned.

" _ **Thank you… It's been a rough day, by the way Undyne came by and asked me to remind you that Toriel agreed to teach Frisk how to dance.**_ " Grillby told him.

"Thanks Grillby. I forgot that they wanted to learn that to be honest." The nineteen year old parent muttered as he and Frisk sat down. "I want… A burger I guess, Frisk what do you want?"

"Fries! Fries!" They said happily.

"So a burger and some fries then Grillby. I can actually pay, unlike sans and his tab…"

" _ **Right away Harry. Would Frisk like a large amount or a small amount?**_ "

"Frisk?"

"Um… Large! Then Dad can have some!"

"Alright then, large… So dad can have some." He said messing with Frisks hair.

" _ **Of course…**_ " Grillby nodded with a firey smile, which was incredibly kind since he's made of fire so it's hard to show emotion in his face… " _ **Here you go.**_ " He said giving them their food.

"Thanks Grillby. How much is that again? I always forget…" Harry muttered.

" _ **Since you got Sans of the bar I'll make it 20G instead of 30… Could you come here tonight after Frisk's gone to bed by the way?**_ " He said with a nod.

"Sure… Thanks I guess. And after Frisk's gone to sleep I'll come here, Frisk usually gets upset if I leave before they're asleep."

"Thanks Grillbz!" Frisk said happily munching away at the food.

" _ **No problem Frisk.**_ "

"Heh… You're having fun aren't you?" He said with a grin.

"Uh huh!" Frisk nodded happily still munching.

Harry ate his burger slowly while Frisk convinced him to eat a few fries.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go see A… Alph…"

"Alphys? Sure we will! Later though when you're not hungry or eating." He agreed with a smile. "And then… You, are gonna stay in the ruins with Toriel for a while learning to dance while I read books about snails, and… Stuff." He told them.

"Yay!"

Grillby smiled as the two chatted happily, it'd been so long since he'd had the time to relax with his daughter… Maybe on Sunday he could try and talk to her for a bit…

Harry noticed Grillby looked sorta sad. "Grillby? You ok?"

" _ **Oh! Yes I'm fine Harry… I was just thinking… About my daughter.**_ "

"Fire Girl right? Or is it Fuku Fire now?"

" _ **She recently became Fuku Fire. I want to congratulate her and spend time with her but…**_ "

"Well… If you want on the weekend I could handle the bar for you. That way the bar's still open and you can spend time with her." Harry suggested.

" _ **I don't want to put pressure on you of course... But if you're willing…**_ "

"Of course I am Grillbz. You want to spend time with your kid, I spend so much time here with Frisk so it's gonna make you want to spend time with her!" Harry assured him. "I'll look after the bar on the weekends, just leave me a note on everything important and I should do a great job, it'll be just like when I worked here as a kid to try and help after I broke the bar, remember that?"

" _ **That… Is a good memory I like to remember sometimes…**_ "


	3. A new CHARActer? Wow I suck

**AN: Another chapter! Because Harry as a dad is adorable, it makes me grin and happy.**

Harry frowned in the ruins with Sans and Toriel. "Hey where's Frisk?" He asked.

"They said they were going to go see if Napstablook was lying in his usual spot." Toriel said.

"Oh no…" He started to worry. "Frisk is sick! They have a cold, what if one of the monsters hurts them by accident? Their HP is already only half of what it should be because of the cold…"

" **Harry Relax. Frisk's be fine.** " Sans said worried.

"What?!"

" **I got a text from them saying that they're having trouble moving around because they're tired but they aren't hurt. They were on the way home as well.** "

"Oh… They're fine… I'm gonna go and get them then." He said standing up and walking off.

"Frisk?" He called out.

"What d'you mean?" He heard Frisk ask something...

" _ **I'm saying… That he's just raising you for fun! He doesn't care about you…**_ " A voice said sounding upset…

"Frisk?" He called out again finding them talking to a ghost that looked almost identical to them. "Frisk who's this?" He asked.

"Chara! They're my friend dad!" They told him.

"Chara?!" He gasped shocked. "Frisk… Remember those lessons Toriel gave you?"

"Oh yeah! Chara was the first human! Then the other one's were all meanies or asked to be taken to Mr King Man!" Frisk said.

"Yep… So how are they here right now?" He asked.

" _ **I'm a ghost… What do you think I have a choice where I go? I'm stuck with Frisk… I've been here the whole time, how can you see me?**_ " Chara asked confused and sadly.

"Well… Sans is teaching me SOUL magic… And I did learn to pull out SOUL's a few hours ago… Maybe that's why?" He pointed out.

" _ **That's probably it…**_ " They agreed.

"What were you two talking about a moment ago?" He asked sitting down next to Frisk.

" _ **N-Nothing…**_ " They muttered.

"Chara… Please tell me." He asked.

" _ **I… I was trying to turn Frisk against you… I wanted genocide against the monsters…**_ " They explained. " _ **I was so angry at how kind you were to Frisk when you would look directly at me but still ignore me…**_ "

"So that's what those feelings of rage where…" He muttered understanding. "I'm sorry… But… I think I have a way for you to sort of live again…" He thought.

"Oh! Mettaton?"

"Yeah Frisk. Mettaton. He's a ghost in a robotic shell so who's to say that Alphys can't make another one?" He explained to Chara.

" _ **But… I think Frisk took my SOUL…**_ " Chara said.

"No I didn't!"

" _ **YES YOU DID!**_ " Chara screamed, eyes dripping with a black gunk along with it dribbling out.

"Actually… I have it." Harry said pulling a small metal box out of his pocket. "Toriel asked me to look after since looking at it made her cry every time…"

" _ **Oh… Sorry Frisk…**_ " Chara muttered embarrassed.

"I-it's ok Chara…"

"Let's go to see Alphys then. Chara you're coming as well." Harry said picking Frisk up and carrying them to the ruins. He quickly explained it to Sans before heading to the Hotland labs.

"Alphys? You home?" He called out quietly.

"H-Huh? O-Oh! Harry! H-How are y-you?" Alphys asked as she came out of the True Lab…

"Let's talk upstairs ok?" He said carrying Frisk still in his arms.

"O-Ok!" Alphys agreed. "W-What is it?"

"Do you… Know about Chara?" He asked before explaining everything.

"W-Well… I-I think I c-could do it… It'd b-be h-hard since… W-Well it's a h-human soul… B-But it's n-not the h-hardest thing I've d-done…" She nodded before getting to work on designing the body.

"Wait!" He said before using Blue SOUL magic to reveal Chara, it was hard but he managed it. He'd already let them absorb their SOUL so they were just hiding at the moment.

" _ **That hurts Harry!**_ " They complained.

"So? It's important Chara. Alphys might need some help with the basic design."

"W-Well I will… I d-don't r-really know w-what they w-want to look like… Or a-any other f-features…" She explained.

" _ **Fine…**_ " Chara muttered before talking with Alphys. Harry sat with Frisk on the other side of the room while Frisk slowly woke up.

"You awake now Frisky-bits?" He asked.

"Yeah…" They yawned rubbing their eyes.

"Good. Chara's helping Alphys design the body so we can relax for a bit." He explained.

" _ **Harry…**_ " Chara asked from across the room.

"Yeah?"

" _ **Why are you helping me?**_ "

"Well… You said that you were angry that I ignored you… And Frisk does sometimes get lonely… So I thought maybe you could be their sibling?"

" _ **R-Really?**_ " They asked happily.

"Of course. I don't joke about this sort of stuff." He said.

" _ **Well… If you really mean it… Of course!**_ "

"Yay!" Frisk cheered happily waving their arms around.

"You made Frisk really happy. They're usually only this happy if we're visiting their friends or we're doing something fun. Just never play portal 2 with them. You as well Alphys. Frisk is evil when it comes to that game…"

"I'm not evil!"

"You drop the bridge, every… Single… Time!" He said poking them every time he stopped speaking for a moment, making Frisk giggle. "And last time we played you dropped me into a turret room."

"That was an accident. I forgot to move the portal!"

"Yeah but still!"

Chara watched the two of them argue playfully with a smile, before going back to working on the plans. " _ **Um… Why a box?**_ "

"W-Well… I-I'm basing the plans off of Mettaton and he's box shaped in his normal form… I thought we could start off there and then move the important parts around in a more human shaped body…" Alphys said managing to drop the stutter for once.

" _ **Ok… That makes sense… Oh! Can I have a mouth to eat with? I miss chocolate sooo much!**_ "

"S-Sure! W-What types y-your favourite? W-White?" Alphys asked before Chara flew into a rage.

" _ **WHITE CHOCOLATE ISN'T EVEN CHOCALATE! IT'S LITERALLY JUST MILKY SUGAR!**_ " They roared for a moment. " _ **It's Dark Chocolate. You can't truly love something until you take in its darkest… Purest form. Sorry about that by the way.**_ " They explained then apologise.

"O-Oh… S-Sorry as well…"

"Ok… Don't call white chocolate a type of chocolate around Chara unless you want them angry. Or you're trying to calm them down…" Harry noted.

" _ **How would it calm me down?!**_ "

"You know how when Sans makes a pun and Papyrus gets angry? When Papyrus is angry or upset and Sans makes a pun then Papyrus cheers up or calms down." He explained.

" _ **Oh ok.**_ "

"I-I t-think I h-have the b-blue prints d-done…" Alphys said quietly.

" _Alphys?! Have you finished my body yet?_ " A voice called from downstairs. Harry got up, leaving Frisk to sit down and headed downstairs.

"Hey Mettaton. Alphys is doing me a quick favour, she should be working on letting you stay powered in that form in a few minutes." He explained.

" _Hello Darling! Thanks for telling me. I'll just go back to the studio!_ " Mettaton announced shooting away.

"Thew…" He sighed heading back upstairs and hugging Frisk again.

"Th-thanks Harry. I'm still having trouble getting that working… But on the b-bright side all we need to do is m-make Chara's new body!"

" _ **How long will that take?**_ "

"A few d-days? M-Maybe?" Alphys muttered.

" _ **Days? Ugh…**_ " Chara whined.

"Chara be glad you're getting a second chance alright?" Harry asked with a smile.

" _ **Right…**_ " They agreed.

"Just call me when you finish up Chara's body ok?" Harry told Alphys before Chara vanished and he carried Frisk out of Hotland.

"Dad? Can we play tonight? I wanna play." Frisk asked.

"Play what? Not Portal 2!"

"But… I won't do anything… I just wanna solve puzzles, promise!" They said.

"Fine… But if you do it again…" He fake growled, making them giggle happily.

"Thanks!"


	4. Stuff? I don't know I do lots of stuff

**AN: Hi. Hey ah… The Crimson Mage? How 'bout you try and make an account so I can actually respond to you?**

Harry growled as Sans discreetly tried to attack Chara. "Sans no."

" **But it's.** "

"But they're Frisk new sibling." Harry cut him off.

" **What?** "

"What?" He asked annoyed, checking his phone. "Chara, Frisk. Alphys finished the body for you." He said carrying Frisk to Hotland.

"H-Hey guys! T-The bodies this way!" Alphys said taking them to Chara's new body.

" _ **It… It looks just like me!**_ " They said surprised.

"W-Well I thought you'd be more comfortable… In a b-body that's like your old one… It'll even age with your ghostly form to make it even better." She told them.

" _ **Thanks…**_ " They muttered entering carefully. "It… Feels weir- _**weird…**_ " They said.

"Your voice changed for a moment there…" Harry noted.

"T-That's probably the speakers in the throat section trying to mimic your own, but… Without the…. Echoes." Alphys explained. "Y-You're overpowering it though…" She pointed out.

" _ **Oh… I… Don't think it worked.**_ " Chara said with their throat sparking slightly. " _ **I think it broke.**_ "

"O-Oh! I can fix that quickly!" She said opening it up and removing the speakers from it. "T-There! T-that should do it…" She told them.

" _ **Right… Thanks. Oh! I need to find some chocolate! I haven't had chocolate since I was… Alive…**_ " They trailed off.

"Here." He said tossing a chocolate bar to them. They quickly ate it happily.

" _ **So good…**_ " They moaned.

"… That just sounds wrong…" He muttered as he put frisk down so they could walk.

" _ **Why do you carry Frisk anyway? They're 8 now.**_ "

"Yeah but they're tiny." He explained.

Frisk looked at him angrily.

" _ **I guess… They are super short…**_ " Chara agreed.

"Why?"

" _ **Just wondered… I want to go see Mom…**_ "

"Oh um… Alright." Harry agreed taking Chara and Frisk to the ruins. "Toriel? You in there?" He asked knocking on the door.

"Harry? Is something the ma," Toriel asked stopping when she saw Chara.

" _ **Hi mom…**_ " Chara muttered scared.

"C-Chara? But… How?"

Harry explained everything to her while Frisk explored the Ruins with Chara.

"So… You seem to have stolen my role then." Toriel joked with a sad smile.

"Huh… I guess? It's more like I'm just giving you some help if more end up falling." He corrected with a smile.

"Yes… I suppose that's true…"

"Dad! Did you know that there's a way to waterfall from here?" Frisk said running in with Chara.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Blooky showed us!" They told him.

" _ **I think I scared him off…**_ "

"No you didn't Chara!" Frisk said with a smile.

" _ **Ok…**_ " They muttered worried.

"Chara you ok?" Harry asked worried.

" _ **I guess… I guess I'm just scared you'll hate me for something…**_ "

"Oh. I'm not going to do that… I'm too soft for that." He joked in his best Asgore voice making everyone, including Toriel, laugh. "Was that good?" He asked still in the voice.

"Yeah Dad! You sound just like him!" Frisk agreed.

"Yes, you sounded just like him Harry…" Toriel said with a smile.

" _ **Exactly like him…**_ " Chara whispered.

" **Hey.** " Sans said walking in. " **… You…** " He muttered seeing Chara.

" _ **Bone bag…**_ " Chara muttered back.

" **Ketchup?** "

" _ **No, I've got chocolate.**_ "

"… What the…" Harry muttered confused as Sans and Chara chatted.

"I… think they're friend's dad?" Frisk asked.

"I think so too Frisky-bits…

 **Snowdin**

Harry headed to Grillby's alone, Chara and Frisk were playing Portal 2. "Hey Grillby." He greeted.

" _ **Hello Harry.**_ " Grillby crackled.

"You need any help?" He asked tiredly.

" _ **No I'm fine at the moment.**_ " He crackled again.

"Right… Ugh… Can I get take out… Uh… Two burgers and one large fries." He asked trying to think.

" _ **Two? You don't usually ask for two but ok.**_ " He noted handing him the food. " _ **20G**_ "

Harry handed him the money and went back to the house, heading to the middle room. "Hey you two. I got dinner!" He told them as they ran over. "Chara I wasn't sure what you liked so I got large fries, so you and frisk can share, and two burgers. Because they are delicious and I like them." He explained taking one of the burgers to eat."

" _ **Thanks… Should I call you dad or Harry?**_ " They asked confused.

"I don't mind either. I'd say call me Harry until you feel comfortable calling me dad." He said with a shrug. "Just make sure Frisk doesn't eat everything on your side." He warned, making Chara look down and see Frisk eating their fries.

" _ **Hey! Those are mine!**_ " They mock growled trying to take some of Frisks. He smiled sadly… So innocent and carefree…

"Dad? You ok?" Frisk asked him childishly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said eating again.

"Ok…" Frisk nodded suspiciously.

"Hey Frisky-bits… How about we introduce Chara to…" He coughed slightly to try and do the voice right. "THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS?" He asked in a perfect copy of Papyrus' voice.

"Yeah!"

" _ **No… He's over dramatic, loud, annoying and…**_ " They trailed off to whisper something in Harry's ear.

"Yeah I know Chara. But he's also caring, optimistic, helpful and is a great chef." He retorted.

" _ **Fine… I won't like it though…**_ " They muttered.

 **Five minutes later**

"WOWIE! I'VE HAD ANOTHER FRIEND THIS ENTIRE TIME AND DIDN'T KNOW IT?! INCREDIBLE!" Papyrus said happily.

"… _**I'm smiling and I hate it.**_ " Chara told Harry.

"Everyone smiles around him. It's normal." He mentioned.

"Yeah! Even when he… He still made me smile…" Frisk muttered getting upset.

"Frisk its ok… Don't cry please…" He whispered.

"Y-Yeah… Ok dad…" They sniffed.

" _ **I hate it…**_ "

"WE SHOULD DO FRIENDLY THINGS! LIKE… OOH! WE SHOULD MAKE AN OBSTACLE COURSE!" He decided picking up Chara and carrying them away. Harry picked Frisk up and followed him quickly. "AHAH! WE SHALL EACH MAKE A MAZE OF PUZZLES AND THE REST OF US WILL SOLVE IT!" He explained.

"Seems easy, right Frisk?"

"Yeah!"

" _ **PUT ME DOWN ALREADY!**_ " Chara shouted annoyed.

"OOPS… SORRY!" Papyrus apologized embarrassed.

Harry smiled at the sight as Frisk started making traps, inspired by Papyrus' own traps of course.


	5. Frisk LV 1 FLIRT 99 What the?

**AN: Hey… So… Remember how in Howdy I have Flowey here? Well… I planned to bring Frisk here today but… Harry followed me and read the new review. So we locked him under my bed, right Frisk? "Yeah!"**

Harry watched TV with Frisk and Papyrus while Chara and Sans had a staring contest, but since neither had real eyes… It was still a tie. "WOWIE! METTATON'S ON EARLY!" Papyrus said excitedly.

"He is early… Weird." He muttered.

" _ **Mettaton?!**_ " Chara shouted running over and tripping on the floor. " _ **OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!**_ " They squealed.

"Chara you squealed." He said.

" _ **No I didn't!**_ "

"YOU DID SQUEAL CHARA… SORRY." Papyrus said trying to help.

" _Hello Darlings…_ " Mettaton said in his new EX form.

"Wow. Alphys did a good job. He looks sort of anime though… Uh… Chara?" Harry muttered then asked worried.

" _ **What?**_ "

" **You're drooling kid.** " Sans said drinking ketchup.

" _ **I don't have drool!**_ " Chara snapped feeling their mouth. " _ **Oh.**_ "

" _As you can see I am even more beautiful than ever!_ " He shouted from the screen doing many fabulous poses that made harry wince.

"How is he that flexible?"

"Dad he's a robot."

"Right."

Chara's robotic drool flooded out of their mouth as Mettaton posed, which broke the TV.

"Chara…"

"Chara! You broke it!" Frisk shouted angrily.

" _ **Sorry… I'll just go…**_ " They muttered leaving the body.

"Why? We're just annoyed!" Harry told them.

" _ **But I…**_ "

"Broke something by accident!" Harry stopped them.

" _ **Sorry…**_ " They mumbled going back to the body.

"It's fine Chara… It's… Fine…" He said repeatedly.

" _ **Ok…**_ " They nodded silently.

 **Months later**

Harry frowned as Asgore explained that the barrier was going to shatter in a few hours… The monsters would be free. Of course he didn't want to leave the underground but Papyrus did. So they were just going to have Sans install a shortcut into the houses so that they'd be the same while different. Basically the house would be on the surface, where they would all stay, but there would be a panel by the door which would let the door change where it opened too. It was basically because Grillby was staying underground…

Harry walked through the barrier with Frisk and Chara along with the other monsters. It was Frisk and Chara's birthday's next week so he wanted to be ready. Nearby a group of cloaked people watched angrily. These were the beasts that had stolen the saviour… Suddenly the monsters all vanished using Sans' shortcuts…

 **1 week later**

Harry watched as Frisk and Chara had fun at their birthday party with all of the monsters. " **Happy birthday kids** " Sans said with a grin.

"YES! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO!" Papyrus agreed, literally throwing a present at them for Chara to catch.

" _Of course darlings… You wouldn't be able to enjoy it so much without my beauty…_ " Mettaton added with a fabulous pose.

Frisk grinned as Chara tried to hide their eyes.

" _ **You cheat Frisk!**_ " They said as the two tried to throw the dart.

"How do I cheat?"

" _ **They're always closed!**_ " Chara shouted at Frisk.

"Actually they just have really thick eyelashes. Like… Thicker than bone thick…" He explained as Frisk pulled their eye lashes away, revealing brown eyes.

"I get used to it, it's just sort of annoying." They explained as they threw the dart.

" _ **So I've been making it harder for myself?!**_ "

"Yep. Frisk never asked you to." He pointed out.

" _ **Oh…**_ "

Frisk opened up the present to find… "Is…" They whispered in shock. It was the newest gaming console in existence, complete with everything needed if they wanted to put it on YouTube… Whatever that was. "What's a YouTube?"

"I-It's a h-human thing w-where v-videos are p-put for entertainment." Alphys explained.

"Oh." They nodded understanding.

" _ **What.**_ " Chara said confused, staring at one of their presents. " _ **What?**_ "

"What is it?" Harry asked looking. "What?" He stared with Chara at the… Strange thing… "What even is this?"

"I-It's a charging station… C-Chara's body can last a long time b-but its best if y-you charge it." Alphys explained. "I-It connects to the head l-like a sleeping m-mask!"

" _ **Ok…**_ " Chara muttered looking at it.

"Hi I'm Frisk. This is my first video and I'm here with Chara!" Frisk said into the Microphone they had on the headphones with Chara.

" _ **Hey… So we're gonna start off simple and go from there. Frisk has a lot of fun playing Puzzle games so we're going to be playing Portal 2 Co-op.**_ " Chara said into their mic.

"Yeah! I hope you like it everyone!" Frisk said happily, letting the video record with Harry keeping an eye on it for them.

 **Five minutes later**

" _ **Ok so I'm just going to bring this up before anyone comments about it. Frisk's played this a lot but I only played the first few levels, but Dad's told me they're notorious for dropping people into pits or closing bridges. I'm surprised it's not happened yet.**_ " Chara mentioned as they beat another level. Then Frisk dropped them " _ **Never mind…**_ "

"Oops! Sorry! I forgot about the Grills…" Frisk said with a big grin.

" _ **Lies!**_ "

"I'm not lying!"

" _ **Yes you are!**_ " They argued as they kept playing.

"Alphys? The thingy's flashing!" Harry shouted into the recording worried.

"H-Huh? T-That's just showing a mic cap." She explained.

"Oh."

Frisk grinned as they kept playing. "That's our Dad! He adopted me when I was little and adopted Chara months ago! He's silly…"

" _ **Yeah he's silly.**_ " Chara agreed as they beat another level.

"Well that's all for now! We beat this part of the game so we're gonna end it for today so we can see what you all think! I hope you like it…" Frisk said making the tone a bit too similar to their flirting voice.

"Frisk no flirting with the viewers!"

"I was being Seductive! Mettaton taught me!" Frisk called to Harry happily.

"What…"

" _They asked darling!_ "

"That doesn't help!" He shouted angrily as the children ended the recording and worked on uploading.

"The flirt 'n hurts?" He asked seeing the name of the channel.

" _ **It works doesn't it? I'm violent and Frisk flirts with everything that moves.**_ " Chara said watching the video's reactions. " _ **Well… Most people like us. Some of them are saying that we shouldn't even be here if we talk about our Dad…**_ " Chara mentioned. " _ **And someone's just commented saying…**_ " They read through it before trying to hide the echo.

"OMG I love this! I think Frisk's a big troll tho! She totes dropped the bridge on Chara! But then again He totes asked for it!" They growled it out annoyed.

" _ **We're non-binary… And even if I wasn't I'm biologically female anyway…**_ " Chara pointed out. " _ **I just have a deep voice…**_ "

"Yeah! They're being mean…" Frisk decided annoyed.

"Yeah that's kinda rude. I mean you even called Frisk they ate one point." Harry pointed out.

"Oh well. We can just…" Frisk decided commenting on the comment saying that They and Chara were actually Non-Binary.

"You still should mention it next time you know…"

"I know… But it should help!" They pointed out.

"True…" He nodded as they watched the video through for fun.

"Heh! You sounded silly there Chara!"

" _ **It was the echo! I was shouting then so the mic probably went a bit weird…**_ " Chara countered. " _ **You just sounded like you were going to flirt with everything the entire time!**_ "

"That's a bad thing?" Frisk asked confused.

"Eh a bit…" Harry mentioned.

"Oh…"

"But only for some people. Most people will find it adorable." He added.

"Ok!"

" _ **We got a stupid on our hands…**_ " Chara warned, reading out the response comment.

"Lol! What's a non-binary? You're totes shippable XD!"

" _ **Never have I been so glad I don't have knives…**_ " They whispered.

"Oh my god… This person needs so much help… In the wrong way…" Harry whispered shocked.

"What's shippable mean?" Frisk asked innocently.

"Uh… Let's not talk about that at the moment?" He muttered with a nervous smile.

Frisk stared him in the eyes before nodding. "Ok."


	6. A crossover and Chara pick flirt!

**AN: You may think I'm a very cheery writer, as with Frisky-bits potter, "Yeah?" No not you! The story. "Oh." Anyway… I can do dark. Real dark… Behold! *A black room…* Yeah I'm cheery. Well… Back to Frisk's story. "Yay!"**

Harry sat with Sans confused. "I keep… It's weird… There's… Wingding? And… And Frisk is older and a girl, she's acting like a mother to whoever this is, Chara's stuck as a ghost… You look the same though." Harry told him holding his eyes shut.

" **D-Dad?!** "

"Yeah… I think…" He agreed in pain.

 **Few Minutes later**

Frisk and Chara walked over to Harry and Sans. "Dad? Can you help us with?" They asked before Harry scowled at them and shouted in a high pitched voice.

"Stop calling me Dad you pipsqueak! It's not bad enough the Trash bag can't figure this out?! And now I have to stay away from you two?!" He shouted angrily.

"D-Dad?" Frisk whispered scared.

"I'm… Not… Your… Dad." He snapped annoyed.

" **It's not him kiddo.** " Sans said looking at a list he'd written. " **Flowey… That leaves these three…** " He muttered.

"Then… Who?"

" _ **Asriel? No… Asriel's dead…**_ " Chara muttered.

"And Chara's a robot? Jeez… Let me see that list! It's not that one…" He muttered. "I'm pretty sure Frisk's with MK now, and its pacifist!" He snapped. "Now get me home!"

" **I can't just yet! I have to get in contact with the other me…** " Sans explained getting to work.

"Sans? What's wrong with him?" They asked scared.

" **It's another version of him, somehow they swapped bodies so he's in another dimension. So we're gonna fix it…** " Sans explained to them as he activated a machine.

 **Howdy Reborn.**

Frisk looked at Asriel, or… Harry as he was in his world. He'd explained the problem to them and they were waiting for the Sans of that world to connect the call.

" **There we go…** " He muttered.

" **Hey there me. I think we have the wrong people in the wrong bodies.** "

" **Yep. I got harry here.** "

" **Asriel's here.** " Harry's sans said as he blacked out.

 **Harry's dimension**

"Dad?" He heard frisk ask him worried.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Dad!" They shouted hugging him.

"Frisk! Ow… Why is my jaw so sore?" He asked confused.

" **Asriel was attacking you to get revenge.** " Sans explained.

"Oh… Ow…" He muttered. "So what did you need Frisk?"

"I was gonna ask for help because someone was saying me and Chara were…"

" _ **What they said would make a demon blush.**_ " Chara said annoyed. " _ **Trust me I'd know.**_ "

"I'm… Not going to ask…" He decided looking at the Comment in question. "Ok I'm going to ask how you know."

" _ **Satan's a gambler… And he curses a lot when he loses… And sometimes I would play?**_ " They explained.

"Right…"

"You're silly Chara!" Frisk decided.

" _ **No I'm no- GIMME THE CHOCOLATE!**_ " They shouted trying to grab it from Frisk.

"You're silly!"

Harry smiled as he set up the recording equipment for them, hitting record he decided to mess around for a bit. "Hi everyone. Frisk and Chara are arguing right now so I'm having some fun." He explained.

"Dad! It's my mic!" Frisk interrupted him pulling it away from him.

"Friiiiisk!" He moaned annoyed.

"Mine." They said.

"Fine…" He muttered heading to check on the recording.

"Hi everyone! It's Frisk again with Chara. Before we start I wanted to say something. One of the comments took it upon themselves to label us with Genders, calling me a girl and Chara a boy."

" _ **If I had one I would be female!**_ "

"But we're actually Non-Binary so we don't have genders. Please try and remember that in the future!" They explained. "Onto the fun stuff!"

 **15 minutes later**

" _ **So one time, Frisk managed to lock themselves in the fridge. It took us half an hour to get it unlocked. Then Sans just used Blue Magic to get them out, by wrecking the fridge...**_ "

" **Hey it worked!** " Sans shouted from his room.

"I was trying to get some pie… And then the door closed on me…" They muttered embarrassed.

" _ **Seriously?! You wanted buttspie that badly!?**_ "

"Maybe?"

" _ **Oh my god! You're an idiot Frisk!**_ "

"No I'm not!" They said back upset. "Oh we beat this part of the game! Well that's all for now everyone. I really hope you like this video and keep watching for more videos every few days." They said with a big grin.

" _ **We say that because we're pretty sure their planning something.**_ " Chara whispered into the mic.

"Yeah. So remember to keep watching!"

Harry quickly ended the recording and uploaded it for them.

 **Meanwhile**

Tom Creevey watched his laptop happily as he watched the new video by The Flirt 'n Hurt Twins… Their dad sound familiar…

Scorpio Malfoy watched as his father and big brother worked to find the boy who lived… He didn't really get it so he snuck out to go visit Tom, his besty.

 **Meanwhile**

Harry rubbed his eyes as he dealt with some incredibly rude and sexist comments, by blocking and deleting them! There were a lot that was for sure.

" **Hey Frisk, Chara. I thought you'd like something else to play and record.** " Sans said passing over a small game.

"Pokémon? Now you don't have to fight, you can simply calm down enemies… Cool! We should record it now!"

" _ **Ok…**_ "

 **Five minutes later**

"Hey everyone its Frisk and Chara! We just finished filming the last episode and Sans gave us a new game. It's a new Pokémon where you don't have to fight! I'm a pacifist so I don't like fighting… Plus two people can play in the same game so it makes it even more fun!" They added at the end.

" _ **Yeah… I'm not a pacifist… If anything I'm pretty violent. Luckily you can't kill in this game or I wouldn't be playing it.**_ " Chara mentioned as they started the game.

" _Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokémon! Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?_ " The professor asked.

" _ **Well that was this game everyone!**_ "

"Um…" Frisk muttered as they found a button that said other. "Look!" They said pressing it and selecting Non-Binary, letting Chara do the same.

" _ **Never mind they actually thought it through!**_ "

"Yep!" They agreed typing in their names. Next they got a starter Pokémon from an already existing region, since this was a non-canon Pokémon game to judge what people would think. Frisk picked Rowlet and Chara picked Froakie, because ninja are Chara's best fantasy.

" _ **Ok then… And a double battle has started.**_ " Chara noted.

"Good thing we picked team and not rivals then!" Frisk said instantly picking Flirt while Chara used intimidate to weaken the enemy.

" _ **Don't flirt with everything Frisk!**_ " Chara said annoyed into the mic.

"But I wanna!"

" _ **Fine…**_ " They muttered as they continued the journey.


	7. An unpleasant moment

**AN: Time for more Frisky-bits! "Yeah!" We should probably let Harry out. "Probably."**

Harry rubbed his forehead as every single comment he read was either an insult, someone screaming too pick flirt and sometimes someone being genuinely polite and asking questions. He liked those ones, they were nice. He grinned slightly as he heard Frisk scream at Chara from the recording room. "Pick Flirt!"

" _ **No! I'm picking fight Frisk! You can flirt! It doesn't affect the game. It's just a gimmick! It says on the box!**_ " Chara said annoyed.

"But… Flirt…" They whispered shocked.

" _ **No Frisk**_ " They said picking it.

"Ok…" Frisk mumbled sadly.

 **Five minutes later**

Harry looked around the underground with a smile. Lots of monsters had stayed underground for various reasons, so it wasn't completely empty. He headed to Grillby's with a sigh. " _ **Hello Harry…**_ " Grillby said as he entered the empty bar. Most of the monsters that usually stayed there went to the surface, where Grillby's second bar was being set up for the monsters to have a way down quickly.

"Hey Grillby." He said as he noticed Fuku Fire sitting on one of the usually taken chairs. "Fuku Fire right?" He asked siting in his normal chair.

" _ **U-Uh…**_ " She stammered embarrassed.

"Socially nervous?" He asked her.

" _ **Y-Y-Yes…**_ " She whispered.

"Right. Just ignore me then. Grillby can I have a burger? Chara and Frisk are busy recording." He said.

" _ **Right away Harry. By the way… Thanks for taking care of the bar last weekend.**_ " Grillby mentioned.

"No problem. Frisk and Chara were with Sans and Napstablook so I didn't have to be worried or be distracted." He explained eating the burger.

" _ **But still… You gave me a chance to spend time with my daughter again.**_ " He muttered cleaning the bar. " _ **10G**_ " He told Harry.

"Alright… I swear you're giving me discounts for no reason…" He muttered paying and heading to the house.

" _ **You don't have to be scared around him you know…**_ " Grillby said to his daughter.

" _ **I k-know dad… I j-just c-couldn't help it…**_ " She said embarrassed.

 **Five minutes later**

"Chara pick flirt!"

" _ **Frisk this i-**_ "

"Pick flirt!"

" _ **I can't! This isn't-**_ "

"Flirt!" Frisk shouted at Chara over and over.

" _ **I. Can't. There's no flirt button.**_ "

"Oh…" They mumbled upset.

" _ **Oh great… Now they're upset…**_ " Chara muttered as they ended the recording.

"Why's Frisk upset Chara?" Harry asked walking in to sort the recording out.

" _ **They wanted me to pick flirt but I can't. The game won't let me…**_ " They explained.

"Great… Come on you two. Let's just… I don't know…" He muttered as he walked them out of the room.

"HELLO FRRRISK! HELLO CHARA! WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY PORTAL 2 WITH ME?" Papyrus asked as he noticed them.

"Sure!" Frisk said grabbing the controller.

"GRRRREAT!" Papyrus exclaimed happily as he rolled the R's as always.

" **Looks like Chara couldn't** _ **handle the heat.**_ " Sans joked walking in.

"NYEH! … I DON'T GET IT." Papyrus said confused.

"They were arguing about Flirting… And when people flirt they feel warm all over."

"SAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" Papyrus screeched annoyed.

" **Heh.** _ **Tibia**_ **honest I didn't think you'd get it.** "

"NYEEEEEEH!"

Harry grinned next to Chara as they watched Frisk and Papyrus play.

"OK FRISK! NOW YOU OPEN A PORTAL THERE! AND THEN… NO THE BRIDGE!" He screamed as his character died again.

"Sorry!"

"IT'S FINE FRISK." He muttered.

 **Five days later**

Harry looked out the window to the outside curiously. Papyrus had said he'd noticed an old man with a beard. "He's still here? Jeez…" He muttered as he went to the underground to go see if Napstablook was ready for the surprise…

" _Hey Harry… I'm not ready yet… I can't get everything working…_ " Napstablook said sadly.

"It's fine." He said checking. "You just didn't put the batteries in right, I do that all the time." He explained fixing it.

" _Oh… Ok…_ "

"Want some alone time before we do the plan?"

" _That would be nice…_ "

"Right… I'll be at the house when you're ready then." He decided leaving.

 **The house**

Harry walked in to find… "Frisk? Chara?" He called out noticing the dust everywhere. "What happened here?" He muttered confused.

"Boo!" Frisk shouted with Chara as they jumped on his back.

"Whoa!" He shouted falling over. "What's with all the dust?"

" **We were gonna freak you out and make you think we were all dead, we had ketchup splattered in the kitchen as well.** " Sans said walking in from his room.

"YES! IT WAS A CUNNING PLAN THAT CHARA MADE ALONG WITH FRISK!" Papyrus shouted from his room.

"Jeez… You made me think… Chara's old plan had worked." He muttered as he cleaned up all the dust.

" _ **Sorry… We thought it was funny.**_ " Chara mumbled upset.

"It's fine. Just… Don't do it again, please…" He sighed as he washed the ketchup from the kitchen.

"Ok Dad…"

 **Five days ago**

An old man watched as Harry looked through the windows. He'd clearly been kidnapped long ago… He just needed a time turner and he could save the boy… Yes that would work…

 **Present**

Harry looked at Frisk and Chara as they ignored each other. "What's wrong?" He asked them.

"Ask Chara."

" _ **Ask Frisk.**_ " They said in unison.

"Well you could just tell me…" He muttered.

"Chara's fault…"

" _ **Frisk's fault…**_ "

"Ok this is annoyed. Tell me what's wrong or you're both grounded." He said.

"Chara was being mean to me."

" _ **Frisk was being an idiot. I got angry.**_ "

"Ok… What was Frisk doing? And what did you do Chara?" He asked patiently.

" _ **They were messing around and throwing my stuff all over the place…**_ "

"Chara threw my phone at my head…" Frisk muttered as he noticed the bandage all over their head.

"Ok… Frisk why were you throwing things?"

"I wasn't! I was playing with Chara's stuff… They have a bouncy ball and I was bouncing it…" They mumbled.

"Chara?"

" _ **They wouldn't stop throwing it.**_ "

"You didn't tell me too! You just threw my phone!"

"Ok then… Chara just… Ask them to stop next time ok? And Frisk… Try and ask if you can use Chara's stuff ok?" He said rubbing his forehead.

"Ok dad…"

" _ **Ok Dad…**_ "


End file.
